Maybe Someday
by timeless23
Summary: Killian Jones has returned home to Storybrooke, for the first time since he left for college. He claims he's simply in town for his best friend's upcoming wedding. But really, could it have to do with the maid of honour - one Emma Swan? The girl he's crushed out on since high school. And the one girl that's always despised him to no end. AU (no magic/fairytales)
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe Someday**

**Summary: **Killian Jones has returned home to Storybrooke, for the first time since he left for college. He claims he's simply in town for his best friend's upcoming wedding. But really, could it have to do with the maid of honour - one Emma Swan? The girl he's crushed out on since high school. And the one girl that's always despised him to no end. AU (no magic/fairytales)

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters unfortunately.

**A/N: So, I know you'll hate me for all the lack of updates on my WIP's. I honestly wouldn't blame you. Writing is hard when your muse fails all your current stories. What I have found with myself though is that letting my muse go where it wants, even if that means a new story and WIP like this one, it eventually comes round full circle and helps me flesh out more on the stories that I already have going on. So don't see me starting a new fic such as this to mean that I have given up on old fics. Just know that letting me play about with new and different stories here and there, helps me to go back and add to my older ones. I hope you enjoy this little storyline that popped in my head. It won't be too long, I figure less than ten chapters. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Killian Jones pulled up at the bar. Turning off the engine to his bike, he sat there a moment just to soak it all in.

It had been _years_ since he'd been back here.

Here being Storybrooke, Maine. His roots were firmly planted within these streets. His childhood spent in the kitschy little town, his adolescence and coming of age all set in the rhythm of the quaint area. Storybrooke itself hadn't really changed all that much. Not that he'd expected it to. It's one thing he'd always come to rely on, that no matter how much time went by this place was still the same quirky, charming little town it had always been.

When he was younger he'd always wanted to get out. Couldn't wait until the day he could step out of the little town in Maine and explore all else that was out there. Ironically, when he was finally given the chance to leave, he was surprised to find himself getting homesick more often than not.

Smiling softly to himself, he hopped off and made his way to the door, tightening his coat around his shoulders to protect himself from the cold. Maine weather certainly wasn't one thing he missed, that was for sure.

Opening the door to the Rabbit Hole, he could already here the sounds of laughter, drunkenness and general loud-mouthed talk. He was aware he caught a few eyes; some remembering who he was, others mostly women who were just taking in the mysterious new stranger that'd walked in. Scanning the room he saw the man he wanted, sitting at the counter not noticing that he was being zeroed in on that very moment.

In fact David had been happily conversing with Gus the bartender about his recent hernia (of _all_ the things to discuss) that he didn't notice the person at his back until he felt a thump on his shoulder.

"Still _trying_ to flirt your way to a free drink mate?"

The shocked look on his friend's face was comical enough to tempt Killian in pulling out his phone to snap a picture.

"Killian?"

David's shocked look suddenly gave way to a huge roar of laughter, and Killian found himself on the end of a huge bear hug that was altogether more of a friendly reception than expected. Though he guessed his old mate was probably a little too buzzed to notice.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What? My mate's getting married and you thought I'd miss it?"

"The wedding's not for a couple of months Killian"

"So? I thought I'd come a little earlier...see the old joint." He spared a fond look for their surroundings. "Not to mention I have yet to meet the future Mrs Nolan, and spend sufficient time with the lads – haven't seen them for a while" he shrugged indifferently but David could see straight through it all. He may not have seen Killian in a good couple of years, but he'd been his best friend since they were kids. He knew exactly when he wasn't being completely upfront.

"Right, and there's no _other_ reason you suddenly felt the need to rush right over"

"What else would there be mate; you saying you're not enough?" he winked before ordering a drink from Gus. David just laughed at his friend's antics. Killian had always been that way, carefree, confident and judging by the stares he was drawing around the place, still as lucky with the ladies as ever.

David had felt his friend's missing presence these past couple of years. After high school, Killian had moved back to Ireland with his family during college, while David only went as far as Boston. The continental difference took its toll on the friendship slightly. They had lost touch a while back, only sending a postcard or a text here and there. Then out of the blue Killian had texted him to say he was coming to Boston a month back and both David and their old mate Robin went down to meet him.

It may have been years but that one night proved that neither time nor distance could break solid friendships. It was just like how it had been back when they were growing up. The inside joked, the easy laughter, the playful banter. They fell back into their old groove seamlessly and managed to finally catch up on their lives.

It was then that David told Killian of his engagement and his mate had congratulated him profusely. Only then to spit his drink out when David informed him the wife-to-be was Mary Margaret Blanchard. It was surprising to say the least considering they had all gone to high school with the lady in question and neither Mary Margaret nor David had spoken to each other once throughout their entire time there.

Once over the shock David had told him to be there on the wedding. He and Mary Margaret had yet to send out invites, but he knew he wanted Killian there, and his fiancee wouldn't object.

Since then all three men had made much more vested attempts in staying in touch.

Though David still had no idea that Killian was going to show up out of the blue like this, he was more than happy to have his friend back where he belonged.

"So where is the future Mrs David then. Or have you already driven her off?"

"She's around here somewhere. She went off to dance for a bit"

He stated it casually but was watching his friend's demeanour like a hawk. To any other person Killian Jones would seem completely calm, cool and collected. Barely taking note on what was said or going on around him. But David knew him. His hand that wasn't holding a drink was drumming restlessly on the bar top. His eyes, though they seemed focused on David, were flitting off around the room every couple of seconds. And he was kidding himself if he didn't think David knew why.

"Jones! About time you got your ass down here"

Robin came over and the pair clapped each other on the back.

"Gotta admit, wasn't expecting to see you until the big day"

"Glad I can still surprise you"

"Here come on, grab your drinks and join us at the table. There's a bunch of people who'll be really happy to see you"

They end up making their way back, Killian still keeping his eyes peeled all around the room. David shook his head, _this is going to be fun_.

Of course Killian Jones making it back to Storybrooke certainly caused a stir for those who knew him. David watched as his friend made the rounds at the table, each person welcoming him back. Cries of "Finally!", "Where have you been?" and "Still a handsome mug then" – the latter courtesy of Ruby of course.

"Prodigal son returns eh?" Eric shook hands with him as he introduced Killian to the petite redhead by his side.

"Couldn't leave the women of this town at your mercy for too long, thought it seems you finally met your match," he smirked at the pretty Ariel who seemed to have Eric wrapped round her finger. Eric was a good guy, he and Killian used to be on the high school football team together. He had also been a bit of a ladies man, not unlike Killian himself. They used to be both competitive on and off the field.

But it would seem those days had come to an end, if the way Ariel was curled into Eric's side was any indication. They certainly suited as a couple, that much Killian could tell in the first five minutes he spent with them.

"What's all the fuss about?"

_Speaking of couples_, he looked up to see that David's very own Mary Margaret had finally made it back from the dance floor.

"Ah it's about time I officially introduce you two," David brought her over to Jones who had left his seat to meet them halfway. "Killian Jones, meet my future wife, Mary Margaret"

"It's a pleasure milady" he reached for the hand she'd put out, only to lift it, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Mary Margaret just smiled kindly.

"Oh I remember you Killian Jones, seems you're still as charming as ever"

David snorted and rolled his eyes.

"And you're still as lovely as ever," he smirked down at her, knowing full well it would wind David up

"Alright Jones, plenty of other women for you to practise your lines on"

"Oi! I am nothing but genuine when it comes to the ladies"

"A genuine perv, that's for sure" a fourth voice piped up from behind.

Smirk still in place, he turned slowly knowing full well who was behind _that_ comment.

"Swan…" he took the time to look at her. _Really _look at her. Soft blonde curls, generous full figure and legs that ran for miles under that tight red dress over hers. "Still ravishing as ever"

"Jones…still depraved as ever" she kinked an eyebrow, not missing the way his eyes roved over her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing darling" he grinned naughtily, waiting for the eye roll. She'd always hated his penchant for nicknames. So of course he specifically directed them her way.

"Further proof that it may have been nine years, but you're still the same horny teenager you were back then"

He raised an eyebrow at that, "Nine years indeed. It would seem you were keeping track of when you'd see me again"

"Get over yourself Jones," she said, already exasperated at the man. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go spend time with people I actually like"

He chuckled at her sass, watching her head to the table and wedge herself in between Robin and Ruby, the latter of which immediately drew her into conversation. Turning himself back to the couple he'd forgotten were still there, he was a bit disconcerted to find them both smiling knowingly at him.

"What?"

He knew it was asking for trouble, but they were synchronised _smiling_ for pete's sake!

"I just find it interesting that when I first mentioned the wedding, you were adamant you wouldn't be able to make it down for a good couple of months"

"Right…"

"We had several conversations where I was trying to persuade you to come earlier remember?"

"Yes I remember, you got a point mate?" He felt a little unsettled at whatever David was trying to get at.

"Just glad something finally got through to you"

Killian just looked at the couple oddly as they continued to smile at him like they knew some big secret he wasn't in on. Before he could address it, Robin appeared by his side to drag him off.

Mary Margaret turned to her fiancé. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes trust me, he was completely against coming until the big day before. Then we had that conversation a few days ago..."

"And you're sure that was the reason"

He nodded resolutely, "It was the first time I had mentioned Emma was here. On a permanent basis. Next thing I know, its three days later and he's shown up here like he'd planned it all along"

Mary Margaret smiled sweetly, and he felt the urge to kiss her instantly. So he did.

She leaned her forehead against his after and sighed content.

"I don't know David. Emma is really closed off when it comes to relationships. And as far as I can remember, she _hates_ Killian"

He nodded as he put his arms around her. "Trust me, I know. But she's never had all the facts, so she never really gave him a chance. I think if she did...it could really be something for the both of them"

"Well if there's one thing that Emma deserves in this life, it's a happy ending." She nodded at him sincerely, that eternally hopeful look in her eyes that he had come to love. "And if you think Jones can give it to her, then I'm all up for it"

"That's the thing. _I _know he could give it to her. I just don't know if _he_ believes he can"

They both looked over at the pair.

Killian had somehow managed to plant himself right next to Emma, who did _not_ look happy about this development. Not that it stopped him from continuing to rile her up. Seeing the scowl on Emma's face and the look of pure glee on Killian's, David knew that even if either of them got their happy endings, it was going to be a _while_ until then.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just so you guys are aware, I've played about with the living situation for this story. David and Mary Margaret are living together - but not in an apartment, they have a house. There's three bedrooms, and as they only use one, the other two are spares at the moment with Emma currently occupying one of them. I know it sounds odd, but the entire arrangement will be explained in later chapters. **

**Other than that, happy reading! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Emma groaned into her pillow as she heard her alarm go off. Reaching out to silence it, she rose out of bed half-heartedly. The pounding in her head made her wish she had gone a little easier on the drinks last night.

She wasn't completely hung over, but she'd definitely been bordering on tipsy by the end of the evening.

Of course, as far as she was concerned it wasn't _her_ fault in the least.

Nope.

It was all Jones.

God.

Damn.

_Jones._

She could not understand how one human being could be so persistently annoying, all of the time. One night in his company and she already had a major headache the next morning.

_Pretty much says it all._

His sudden arrival last night was a shock to everyone. It had been pretty hard to miss him when he walked in; the man seemed to command attention the second he entered a room.

Something that clearly hadn't changed since high school.

_Once a jock, always a jock_.

She'd watched him make the rounds, greeting David at the bar and the rest of their friends one by one at their tables. The reception he got was more than welcome, and she wouldn't have expected anything less. He'd always been the life of the party.

And judging by the stares he was attracting he was still as popular with the ladies.

Though it pained her to admit, he did look good.

_Really_ good.

But Emma had learned long ago that good looks didn't equate good character.

She had never liked Killian Jones. Not when he was the popular obnoxious jock who lead his team to victory each season. Not when he was the 'charming' ladies man, always wooing a new skirt every week. Not when he was the resident bully who liked to make certain people's lives miserable just for kicks. Not once. Both of their separate friendship circles had merged by senior year, and despite the fact that her friends eventually seemed to warm up to him (something that left her feeling irrationally betrayed at the time), she had never grown to like the guy.

Though it could be argued that she had more reason than most to hate him.

She wasn't planning on holding a grudge. In all honesty, she hadn't given much thought to Killian Jones since everyone left for college. But seeing him there, fitting right in like he'd never left. She remembered all those bitter memories, of exactly the kind of guy he was back then. And with that the unwelcome surprise of his presence got to her and she immediately absolved to just ignore him for the night.

Of course being the irritating prick he was, he somehow ended up right next to her for the majority of it instead. The combination of his shameless flirting, constant innuendo and regaling of his legendary high school conquests was enough to drive _anyone_ to drink.

The stories were for everyone's benefit (of course), but the majority of his flirting and innuendo was directed at her.

Oh isn't she just _so _lucky.

She knew for a fact though that it was simply because she was the only single woman within reach. The rest of her friends were taken and though Killian was creep as far as she was concerned, he was in some weird way a creep with a code. He wouldn't ever go for one of his friend's girls or date a married woman. Though any other woman was fair game and as far as she remembered Killian Jones chased _every_ available skirt that walked passed. He had been a player all through high school - and apparently in adulthood he'd done nothing but hone in that charm. Any spare second he hadn't been flirting with Emma last night, he'd been wooing the waitresses that came to their table.

To Emma's disgust they actually seemed to crave the attention.

It's not like she didn't understand _why_. He was certainly an attractive guy. Always had been. Great hair, hypnotically bright blue eyes, and a devilish smirk that could make any woman drop her pants in a second.

Pretty much sex-on-legs.

But Emma had never been one to fall for his charms. The entire time in high school she had watched from afar as he went through girl after girl, not understanding why all these females had little to no respect for themselves. The ease with which he found a new flavour of the week was just _embarrassing._

For her gender anyway. For _his_ reputation, it did wonders.

She snorted.

Men were complete pigs sometimes.

Of course she had to give credit to those that did not swoon at the feet of Killian 'the quarterback' Jones.

There was herself (obviously). Mary Margaret – who had too many fanciful notions of true love to ever stoop that low. Ashley – a friend of theirs, who had been in a relationship with Sean since pretty much the _dawn of time_, and last she'd seen them was on their wedding day, right before they moved to Florida. Then there was Ariel, but she didn't count because she'd only just met Jones the night before. Regina – who would never have looked twice at Jones and who Jones would never look twice back at during high school. Why? Well they were cousins. And finally there was Ruby.

Now _that_ one surprised her. Emma was well versed in Ruby's promiscuous ways in high school. The girl was almost as bad as Jones himself. Though she had initially been in a long term relationship that had turned sour. After that Ruby insisted on one night stands and flings only. Emma didn't understand it at the time, but when real life dealt her a few shitty hands, she eventually got where her friend was coming from.

Still, that didn't explain why Ruby and Killian had never hooked up.

Both were attractive, both liked no strings attached relationships and both enjoyed promiscuity.

And yet they had never even looked at each other in all those years?

Odd.

Maybe she'd ask her about it one day.

Still she wasn't going to spend any more thoughts or negative energy on that man and his incessant jackassary. He hadn't stepped foot in town since the day he left, so it was doubtful he'd be staying after the wedding. Which meant she would only have to deal with him on a substandard basis for a few months.

Grabbing her clothes, she made her way to the bathroom. She was still a little groggy and didn't notice the door opening until she walked right into it.

Well not the door per say. More the body standing in the open doorway.

The wet, _naked_ body.

Looking down she thanked god that there was a towel visible.

Of course that did little to cover up the very uncovered chest that she was currently propped up against. She lifted her head, following the toned outline of a _very_ well-defined torso, past the manly smattering of chest hair, to a very salacious grin...attached to the face of none other than the current bane of her existence.

What the _fuck _was Killian Jones doing in her house, semi-naked, wet, and pressed up against her?

"Well to be frank darling, I'd say _you're_ the one pressed up against me"

Shit.

She really needed a filter for her mouth.

Instantly backing off, she tried hard not to stare (it _was_ a fine specimen of a chest) – and felt proud when she kept her eyes fixated on his face.

Not that that was any better, considering he was grinning at her like he'd won the lottery.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Showering, thought that was obvious"

"Yeah funny, smartass. I mean _here _as in my apartment?"

"Well it's not just your apartment is it sweetheart. David said I could stay"

He shrugged nonchalantly, which only added to her ire, he was pleased to note.

If there was one thing he always enjoyed, it was riling up Emma Swan. One of his favourite past times in fact – and one he'd sorely missed.

"David said…" she trailed off. _Right_. She was going to be having words with _him_ later.

"Look Swan," he stepped forward, bringing his nakedness too close for her liking. "Whatever issue you have, you can take it up with Dave. Although judging by the amount he had to drink last night, he might not be up or coherent for a good couple of hours" she rolled her eyes. She, Mary Margaret and the girls had left a little earlier last night, while the boys hung back to have a drinking competition. No doubt Robin and Eric were in just as bad shape as David. Killian on the other hand looked right as rain.

"Of course I do apologise for monopolizing the bathroom"

_Huh, _Killian Jones actually apologizing for something?

"Had I known you wanted a shower, I would've waited. I usually prefer the company" He winked.

He had the audacity to_ wink_.

"Well you can add that fantasy to your pile of 'never going to happen'"

"Never say never Swan"

She huffed, moving past him into the bathroom, locking the door behind her as she heard his chuckles move further down the hall.

She was going to _kill_ David.

* * *

"I am going to _kill _you"

"Now Emma aren't you being just a little over reactive?"

She glared at her pixie-haired friend, who wisely chose to shut up.

"Emma I know it's not ideal, and I should have spoken to you first, but I was little off my head last night and he drove me home. He hadn't had a chance to get a place to stay so I told him to just take the spare room. I mean, if it really makes you uncomfortable, I can get him a room at Granny's I guess. But I was hoping since he's one of my best friends, and I haven't had the chance to_ really_ catch up with him in years..."

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking completely downtrodden.

_Urgh, dammit_.

Let it be said that Emma Swan could never let David Nolan feel bad. It was like kicking a puppy.

"_Fine_. He can stay."

The huge smile he sent her way almost made up for it.

_Almost._

"Thanks Emma, you won't regret it. I promise."

_Oh I will don't worry_.

Just as the conversation closed, the source of it himself suddenly appeared at the door with a pint of milk in one hand.

"You guys should really think about a new hiding spot for the spare key. Under a plant pot? Who's that going to keep out?"

"Certainly not you" Emma muttered, ignoring Mary Margaret's pointed glare.

"What's the milk for?" David asked

"You ran out, popped round the corner to grab some."

"Well that was nice of you. You didn't have to do that." Mary Margaret insisted, taking it from him to put away

"Figured I might as well earn my keep here. That is, if you managed to convince Swan not to throw me out"

She glared at him as David assured him it was fine and he could stay as long as he liked.

He and Mary Margaret then went about making breakfast as Emma started heating up the hot chocolate.

_Now where is the…_

"Looking for this?"

Killian was holding out the box of cinnamon, which was incidentally _exactly_ what she was looking for.

"Yeah" she took it from him, confused how he could've known. "How did you know?"

"You'd be surprised at what I know Swan"

Choosing to ignore him, she went about melting the chocolate and grabbing a mug of out the cupboard. She could sense him staring at her, right before she saw another mug placed next to hers. Looking at him inquiringly, he shrugged.

"Might as well see what all the fuss is about"

As she mixed together her favourite liquid concoction _ever_, she didn't fail to notice that he was still staring.

"Something _else_ you want Jones?"

"Always" he quipped. "Though I'll just settle for finally having an answer to something I've always wondered"

"And what is that?" she replied dryly. Now pouring the hot chocolate into both mugs, before adding the cinnamon on top.

"Apparently you _do_ look just as good in the mornings as you do any other time" he grinned down at her, and she tried not to bang her head on the counter.

Great.

Living with Jones.

She forgot the fine print.

Now she had to deal with his perverted antics. All. The. Time.

Just fucking _great_.

"Here" she thrust the mug at him curtly. As long as he was drinking, he wouldn't be talking.

"Mmmm…"

Her eyes widened.

"_Bloody _hell"

Scratch that. This was worse.

He was groaning.

Like actually _groaning_.

For some reason the scene of him topless with a towel round his waist suddenly flashed through her mind.

"Swan, this is amazing!" he smiled at her like she'd just solved world hunger.

It was almost cute.

_Almost._

"It's just hot chocolate"

"It's not _just_ anything, its bloody brilliant!"

He started gulping it down like there was no tomorrow.

Oh wow. Okay then.

She could feel her cheeks warming slightly, and couldn't help the little smile as she calmly sipped her own cup. Closing her eyes, she hummed softly, savouring the taste as it went down. This had always been her favourite drink. The one simple pleasure in life that never failed her.

Opening her eyes again, she spied him looking at her over the rim of his own mug.

His blue eyes were intense and intent on _her_.

Clearing her throat she added, "Like I said, just hot chocolate. Nothing special." She finished her mug, placing it in the sink as he came closer to do the same.

"On the contrary love, those magic hands of yours have left me feeling very _satisfied_"

She choked on her own air.

_Seriously?_

She could feel him brush past her back, his voice suddenly close to her ear, "Feel free to show me what else they're capable of one day"

And then he was gone.

Off making plans with David who wanted to show him around the old haunts.

And Emma was left standing by the sink, wandering how on earth she was going to get through the next couple of months.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If any of you have read any of my other works then you'll know that I NEVER update this quickly. And I have good reason. I actually had this fic sitting around on my comp from months ago, and had a draft of the first four chapters written up. So really at the moment, I just need to edit and switch a few things around when I post. After Chapter 4, its all up in the air! Hopefully it should still be quite regular though. I don't intend for this fic to be too long. And its a way at the moment for my creative juices to start flowing again. **

**This chapter will focus a bit on the past, and shed some light as to the what/how/why of certain relationships. But don't worry, there is still CS interaction! Also you may notice some characters are a little OOC, but considering this is an AU world, and they haven't all been through what they have on the show, you can expect that they will be different from the show from time to time. And for the record, I loved Neal's character on the show - both as Bae and Neal. The way he is portrayed in this story is just for the sake of the story, it's not an attack on his character. **

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had only been two hours but Emma was already bored out of her mind.

Her and David had started their shift together this morning, leaving Mary Margaret to hang out with Killian for the day (Emma did not envy her), since she had the day off.

And as much as Emma usually loved her job, there really was nothing to do. It was a slow day, no problems had been called in, and all they'd done was catch up on paperwork.

Between the two of them they'd completed that in the first forty minutes.

"Can we not just pack up and take the day?" Emma was really close to whining at this point.

David just smiled back patiently. "As much as I'd love to Emma, you know we can't"

"Why must you always insist on being the voice of reason?"

"Well someone's got to balance out all your whining"

"I do not whine!"

"You sound like a right brat"

"Take that back"

"Make me"

David ducked as a paper ball went flying at his head…

…and landed at Mary Margaret's feet.

"Well I can see you're both being productive"

They turned to see her and Killian standing by the door, the latter having picked up the ball, quirking an eye at the pair.

"So this is Storybrooke's finest?" he looked at them amused, causing David and Emma to share a sheepish look.

"We're having a slow day"

"_Too_ slow"

"Good thing I brought you guys a pick-me-up" Mary Margaret smiled.

Seeing the boxes in her hands they both perked up.

"Doughnuts?" David looked positively giddy, taking a box from her he gave her a quick kiss, "God I love you"

On seeing this Killian happily brought a box over to Emma, who took it from him. She dove straight in with a simple 'thanks', only to see him still waiting by her side a few seconds later.

"What?"

"Well where's my kiss? She got one" he gestured to Mary Margaret, who was now seated in David's lap as they shared kisses between bites.

Emma grimaced at the mushy love affair in front of her before turning to Killian. He leaned in closer as if good to go and she smirked.

"Come any closer Jones and the only kiss you'll get is with my fist"

Smiling sweetly, she popped a doughnut in her mouth, enjoying the sweet sweet goodness. Sometimes the clichés were just _true._

Killian just pouted before turning a chair around and leaning his head on the back of it. He reminded her of a five year old.

"So Swan, tell me something about yourself"

She looked over at him as he got himself comfortable. Folding his arms along the back of the chair, his face sat atop, he just looked at her – as though completely invested in her response.

"Not much to tell Jones"

"Ah but that's an understatement"

"And how would you know that" she rolled her eyes

"Come now," he grinned at her, "of all the places I thought Emma Swan would end up...back in her own town and a _cop_ no less. Don't tell me there isn't a story there"

Though he was still smiling like a goof, she could see a genuine interest in his eyes. And for the life of her, she had no idea why it was there.

"And why are you so interested all of sudden?" she raised an eyebrow at him

His expression changed slightly. Less amused and more serious.

"I've _always_ been interested Emma."

Her eyes widened slightly. He looked deadly serious and he'd actually used her name. They never used their actual names, its always Swan and Jones. It had been that way in high school too.

* * *

Emma and Killian had never run in the same circles back then. He had his jock friends – Eric, David, Sean and others, who hung out with other jocks and cheerleaders mostly, one of which had included Regina (_because being at the top of social hierarchy __apparently __ran through the family_). She and her friends were part of their own little ragtag group of misfits. Her, Ruby, Mary Margaret, Ashley, August, Neal and Peter. They usually stuck to themselves, neither at the top or the bottom of high school cliques, just indifferent to the entire system.

She and Mary Margaret had grown up together when her family had adopted Emma as a child when she was nine. Ashley and Ruby were already childhood friends that lived down the road and Mary Margaret had instantly bonded with them. For Emma it took a little longer, but she'd always been a little wary of new people entering her life. When she realised that none of them were going anywhere, and she wasn't about to be shipped back to the adoption agency, she finally settled into her life and her new-found friends.

The girls were extremely tight-knit by the time they started middle school. It was then that they made several additions to their little group. _Boy_ shaped additions. They were discovered by the trio of guys when they'd all been locked in the park after hours one evening and ended up screaming for help. The boys had been passing by on their way to the cinema and heard their shrieks. It had been Neal's "special skills" (_breaking and entering_) that had them out in no time.

She remembered back then she was so _impressed_ by him. And with their groups forging together from then on, it wasn't long after that that she and Neal started dating.

_The naivety of the young_.

When they were sixteen, Ashley had been paired up with Sean in a school project and the two got closer and eventually started dating. After that, there was almost a sort of merging between the two groups – hers and Killian's. Thanks to Ashley and Sean's new found relationship, they ended up going to all the sports events and jock parties. It was then that Emma was exposed to Killian Jones, the _quarterback_.

With the rest of the guys on the team, she had to say she was pleasantly surprised. She was the first to befriend David, he was genuine and down to earth and just a really nice guy. They clicked right from the beginning; she remembered that even Neal used to get jealous of their friendship. It was funny because despite how close she and David became, he and Mary Margaret never actually spoke to each other until after they'd graduated. They knew of each other through Emma, but never hung out. Emma suspected it had to do with his girlfriend Kathryn. She'd catch Mary Margaret looking at him wistfully at times, and when they both went to Boston for college she finally admitted she'd had a huge crush on David throughout high school. But he was in a committed relationship at the time so she found it easier to just avoid him completely.

Other than David, there was Eric and Sean. The latter she got to know well since he was dating one of her best friends. He was pretty much the strong, silent type – but had a hidden obsession with all things geeky. Star wars, lord of the rings, battlestar galactica, all things sci-fi, he was your man. It was one thing that Emma bonded with him over, she was quite the sci-fi nut herself.

Eric on the other hand was every bit the ladies man Killian was. And as much as she hated it, she could attest to that personally.

It was strange, the memory she had of that night.

There was a party celebrating the team's latest victory and Emma was hitting the drinks a little hard that evening. She and Neal had called a 'break' on their relationship. They had been having a lot of fights the past few months and nothing felt like it used to. She had wanted to keep trying but he had decided to call it quits for a while. In his words, _give ourselves space from each other to re-evaluate our relationship_.

Emma had no idea what that meant, but it sure as hell sounded like they were _done_. She felt scared and alone, and was sure she was losing the love of her life. The one person she had _really_ ever let in.

Neal was the one that called the break, and it had left her shattered. A break was pretty much synonymous with a break up. She didn't understand the distinction or why he felt the need to make one. She was only just coming to terms with it and next thing she knew, he had packed up and left for a summer long trip with his parents to London, England. He didn't even have the decency to tell her, she'd found out on _facebook._ Another week later and she'd started seeing pictures of a pale but pretty girl cropping up in a lot of his photos, the two of them seeming very intimately familiar. She felt like a complete stalker but Neal had never mentioned knowing a _Wendy Darling_ or that he'd been to London before, and yet all his captions and comments online suggested otherwise.

And then Ruby and Mary Margaret decided it was in her best interest to get the hell off the computer and out of the house. So she was there, at someone's house party, getting drunk off her ass, and all she'd known at the time was that the guy she gave her heart to was breaking away from her, she had _no idea_ why; and she was just really _really_ angry.

With him. With love. With the world. With _herself_.

She let herself get weak and fall for someone, when she'd known better. And this was her punishment.

In the haze of memories she had of that night she remembered feeling a need to prove that she _wasn't_ weak. And she _wouldn't_ let Neal break her. And she_ could_ feel nothing when it came to him.

With those thoughts and the copious amounts of alcohol in her system, she had decided in all of her liquid-induced wisdom that having a one-night stand with the next guy to hit on her was the best solution to the problem.

She would fuck Neal and his so-called love by fucking someone else.

Whoever had coined the phrase _when you're drinking you're not thinking,_ had most definitely hit the nail on the head.

However that wasn't even the biggest surprise of the night. When she had made the well-thought decision to sleep with the next guy on sight...who stepped up but _Eric Fisherman_. Of all people, she would not have pegged him as being interested. He was a ladies man for sure, and had all the right features, build and smile to go with it. But she had always been known to be dating Neal and not interested in anyone else; a reason guys never acted on any impulses with her. Considering the only ones aware that she was on a 'break' were the three girls she'd grown up with (and Neal himself of course), she found it strange that Eric suddenly felt the urge to come and flirt with her.

Still, she wasn't complaining.

He was walking right into her plans for the night. A few more drinks and flirty innuendo, and they were all over each other in some random closet in whoever the hell's house it was. From what she remembered, they were both drunk, but that didn't seem to deter his _skill_ in any sense. Wandering hands, breathless moans, and an intense feeling of pleasure; and as quickly as it had begun, it was over.

She was instantly contemplating round two, the complete and utter feeling of emptiness having not been washed away from within her just yet, when they were interrupted by the door suddenly flying off its hinges. And there standing in it's frame, looking absolutely _furious_ was none other than Killian Jones himself. The guy took one look at them both, blazing anger tightening all his features, and grabbed Eric by the arm dragging him off Emma and outside. Feeling more vulnerable and exposed before all the current events had taken place, Emma righted her clothes, and went to find David and a ride home.

To this day she had no idea what had made Jones so angry. All she knew was that the day after, Eric had approached her in the hallway apologizing profusely for his behaviour. She found it strange considering she knew his reputation, and the apology wasn't consistent with his behaviour with other girls. And it wasn't like he'd _forced_ her in the situation, she had been more than willing on her part. But he insisted that he should not have treated her as such and she deserved better. She would've have questioned him further, but the huge black eye he had been sporting was somewhat a distraction.

But after that night, Eric wasn't the problem. It was _Jones._ Having him see her that way, pathetically pressed up against one of his best friends in a closet, yearning for the solace any warm body could provide her hollow heart; she felt _humiliated_. Killian Jones had seen her officially hit rock bottom, and that was just the cherry on top of her shitty cake back then.

Until she received Neal's Dear John letter a week later.

Despite all the crap that had come from the next few months of her life then, she and Eric had managed to bury the ill fated fling and eventually became good friends by the time they started college. It was there that Emma pushed him to man up and ask Ariel out when he started crushing out on Mary Margaret's fair red-headed dorm-mate.

David, Sean and even Eric, she could say were her friends.

And that just left Killian Jones and Regina Mills.

Regina she never got along with. The girl had a vendetta against Mary Margaret over some guy named Daniel from sophomore year. The feud lasted the whole of high school and only ended in college when David invited his old mates to a dorm party, hosted by himself and Robin (his college dormmate) - who they found was in a relationship with Regina at that point. Regina and Mary Margaret made amends eventually and a tentative friendship was formed with all the girls.

Killian on the other hand.

Had always been Jones to her. And that hadn't changed.

He was somewhat of an enigma.

Yes he was big man on campus back in high school and the star quarterback on the football team. He also happened to be gorgeous, well-off and smart to boot. She remembered being somewhat surprised when he defeated the dumb jock stereotype. The only thing she couldn't fathom though at the time, was why he felt the distinct need to be a huge _ass_. Before Sean and Ashley started dating, there was no need for any interaction between her group and his. After they were dating, both groups were in constant circulation together. She had watched how he was – always joking around, somewhat sarcastic, trying to charm a new girl onto his arm every week. That wasn't the problem.

It was when he was flushing heads down toilets. Dumping paint inside people's lockers. Getting into fist fights with other students. _That_ was the problem. She would've called him a bully, but fact was he wasn't overtly antagonistic towards the whole student body. Only two people really. Rumple and Neal. Rumple was this other kid who stuck to himself, mostly a loner. He had managed to get a girlfriend at one point – Milah, only for her to be stolen by one cocky quarterback. After that there was a constant feud between Rumple and Killian throughout all their years at high school. Constantly trying to one up each other and aggravate the other, not caring who got in the way. And then for some reason, Killian suddenly developed a problem with Neal. She had no idea when it happened or _why _it happened, but one day they were minding their own business, and the next they were always at each other.

Considering Neal was her boyfriend throughout high school, she was probably very biased about the situation. And despite what happened with Neal after, she remembered every tease and taunt, every fist fight, every prank and laugh at the other's expense, _everything_ those boys did to each other. She was always the one cleaning Neal up after, spending half her time lecturing him on being the bigger man.

Not that it helped.

Soon her relationship with Neal had this extra keg in it – Jones. And she just got exasperated with the situation. It was one of the things that took its toll on them, and led to their 'break', her one time with Eric, and being discovered by Jones of all people in her worst moment.

After that she knew one thing for sure.

Killian Jones may be suave and charming and a good friend of all her friends.

But he sure as hell wasn't _her_ friend.

* * *

Which brought her back to the present.

"I call bullshit" she looked at him, not taking his supposedly charming words in for a second.

A flash of something went through his eyes then.

It was strange, because it almost seemed something sincere. Regret maybe?

He opened his mouth to say something when the phone rang.

"Sheriff Swan, how can I help?"

David looked over at her as she got the details and hung up.

"Where are we headed?"

"Actually it's just Arthur French and his neighbour getting into it again" she stood up getting her jacket on, "I can handle it, you stay here in case something else comes up"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just don't eat all the doughnuts!" she called on her way out, saying bye to everyone and studiously ignoring the bright blue orbs that followed her the whole time.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

She was so glad this day was almost over.

It was past nine, her stomach was raging against her thanks to her skipping dinner, and she was just tired as hell.

Usually she loved her job. Being sheriff of a small town may not seem like a job most people would understand the appeal of, and even Emma had reservations to begin with. But the sense of purpose and accomplishment that came with a good day's work helping people was something she found to be quite humbling. This was her home town, with all its charm and quirks and lack of Starbucks (which is quite a sore point for her on a bad day such as this). She knows the people, she's a valued and respected member of the community – and more than anything, she feels like she _belongs_. And for Emma Swan, that feeling meant everything.

So days like this, when all she wanted to do was go home and pass out on her bed and wait for tomorrow to come, she didn't really deal with them well.

Yawning on her way into the house, she was grateful that David had taken Mary Margaret out for the night. With the wedding only a few months away, the future bride was constantly stressing out over one thing or another and the future groom saw it as his duty to swoop in as her very own Prince Charming and help her relax. Most of their friends had been surprised to see the normally sweet-tempered shy school teacher turn into a bridezilla seemingly overnight, but Emma hadn't been surprised. She'd grown up with Mary Margaret and knew exactly what the pixie-haired woman was like when she had a deadline.

And there was no deadline like a wedding day.

She frowned when she heard a noise from the next room.

_Oh great, _she spotted the raven hair sticking up over the couch. She'd almost forgotten about their current house guest. _What the hell is he still doing up?_

She'd overheard Killian talking to David about how he had an appointment in town early tomorrow morning, and figured he would have headed to bed by now.

Well okay, it wasn't too late, it was more like she was _hoping_ he would be asleep by now so she wouldn't have to deal with him. She still felt a little annoyed with the weird encounter they'd had in the station the other morning and had avoided him since. She'd got the distinct feeling that Jones was trying to hint at something, or potentially get something out of her. But she had no idea what.

Or _why._

Before she could stop herself, she was already next to him.

Anything she'd been about to say came up short when she looked at him. Jones was sitting back against the sofa completely dead to the world. Eyes shut, hair sticking up at all ends, and mouth dropping open just slightly. Picture perfect innocence. She bit back a snort thinking it was a far cry from the man when he was awake. The tv was blaring some random news piece in front of him, and she noticed his fingers curled around the remote on his thigh, clearly having passed out while watching something.

Staring at him right there, Emma had to admit that he looked strangely adorable in the pose he adopted. Clearly the previous days travelling and drinking finally caught up with him. She watched him for a few seconds as he took slow even breaths, and curbed the sudden weird urge to comb back his hair from the frenzied mess it had become. Killian Jones really gave new meaning to the term bed-head.

Eyes widening at her current train of thought, she shook her head and backed away to go get some food. Clearly she needed it or she stopped thinking straight.

She didn't however see the stack of wedding magazines neatly set just behind her, and in one of her most graceless exhibitions _to date_ she managed to snag her foot on the pile and tumble backwards, ass first onto the floor.

"Fuck!"

And of course _that's _when Jones decides to come out of his sleep-like-the-dead state.

"Swan?"

His voice was slightly hoarse as he rubbed at his eyes blearily. Confused he looked around for the source of foul language.

When he caught her half lying on the ground, with her legs up in the air...well there was only ever going to be one response.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," she grumbled bitterly as she sat up, rubbing at her back. _That's the last time I spring for laminate flooring. _

"Well love, you're the not the first woman to fall at my feet" he winked, his chuckles sounding a lot closer than before.

She looked up to find him looming over her. There was a tiredness in his eyes that was outweighed by the smug look on the rest of his face.

God, she hated him.

"Usually I'm a little more conscious when it happens though. I have to say, this is flattering, even for me" he winked at her as she growled back.

She ignored the hand he put out. Like hell she was going to take his help after _that_. She may not have had much dignity in that moment, but she still had her pride!

"Aw Swan don't be like that"

For some irritating reason she couldn't fathom, he started following her to the kitchen. And now that she was moving, her butt _really _hurt. Rubbing the sore area was not an option with an innuendo-laden jerk on her tail.

"You know if you're feeling sore, I've got hands that work_ magic._ Or so I've been told" He grinned salaciously at her, and she didn't miss the way his eyes dropped over her backside as she turned towards the cupboards.

"You know I think I prefer you when you're unconscious-"

"Clearly" he raised his eyebrow, gesturing comically to the other room where she had just fallen over herself while watching him sleep.

She almost laughed at the look on his face.

Before remembering it was _his _face.

_Stupid Jones. _

"Incidentally my dear," _this doesn't sound good_ "Just what was it that had you looming over me quite so uncharacteristically? Were you going to take _advantage of me_?" he whispered the last part as though in shock of such a scandalous act.

"Don't flatter yourself Jones" she went about pulling out a pan and some packeted noodles.

"Why bother when you're around to do it for me"

She ignored the smugness emanating from him as she went about trying to salvage something to eat.

"Swan, are you eating just now?"

"Well that's the general idea when you start cooking" she deadpanned. Looking up she was surprised to see him frowning at her. "What?"

"You're telling me you're just having dinner _now?_"

"_Yes_, is that a _problem_?" She snapped defensively. _Seriously, what is his deal?_

Instead of saying anything, he came around the island, grabbed the noodles out her hand and tossed them back in the cupboard.

"Hey! That's my dinner!"

He chuckled dryly. "No it's not Swan, now sit."

He turned around to get some random articles out the fridge, a chopping board, some left over rice from dinner the night before, and a knife, only to then find her exactly where he left her.

"What are you up to Jones?"

"I'm introducing you to the art of cooking. _Real _cooking." He eyed the cupboard of noodles with disdain.

"That's great, except that I don't care much for cooking, I'm really hungry, and I'd like to sleep sometime this century. So I think I'll stick to the noodles"

He blocked her way to the cupboard.

"_Move_ Jones"

"I'll move when _you_ sit"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Darling I don't think anyone could _ever_ tell you what to do. I'm merely suggesting that you sit down while I make something a lot more substantial for you to digest than that packet monstrosity you seem so keen on"

Her face blanched.

"_You_ want to cook?"

"I thought that was obvious." He gestured to the items in his hands "Aren't you cops supposed to be observant?"

Ignoring him, she backed away slightly as he started setting the pan on the stove and getting to work chopping vegetables. She was so surprised for the moment, she didn't notice that she had actually sat down.

She watched him work with ease. His movements fluid, his actions never faltering.

"Since when can you cook?"

He didn't look up as he was slicing tomatoes, "Believe it or not, but I learnt to cook back in high school"

Her eyebrows shot up. _The asshat manwhore teenager Jones could cook?_

As he continued making what she was recognising to be a stir fry, he glanced over, his eyes catching hers.

"I was a young growing lad in constant need of food. Mum was dead. Dad was never around. Brother was overseas. So I started looking things up online and tried it out until I got the hang of it"

He shrugged it off and carried on like it was nothing.

She knew better.

And for the first time around him, she didn't know what to say.

Killian Jones had always been an enigma to her. An annoying, jerk of an enigma. She had known indirectly about his mother's death. And from what she had picked up from David over the years, he never had the ideal home situation. But she had always been messed up in her own problems, and being exposed to the side he projected at the school of himself, to ever really look at what kind of person he was behind all that. Or if there _had_ been a person beyond what he showed to the world.

Though that wasn't excusing the crap he used to pull at school on Rumple, Neal or anyone else that he felt he need to bully. Having horrible circumstances did _not_ give you the right to take it out on others.

But familial loss and abandonment was something Emma knew all too well and understood the pain of.

"I'm sorry"

He looked at her then.

_Really _looked at her.

Emma felt like he was trying to read something from her face. Like she was an open book that he needed to get the answers from. Almost as though discerning what she was really sorry for. _I'm sorry you never knew your mother. I'm sorry your father was a dick who didn't care. I'm sorry your brother wasn't around to look out for you. _

_I'm sorry life is such a bitch sometimes_.

_I'm sorry you got the sucky end of the deal too_.

Whatever he had been looking for, he seemed to find it. He nodded slightly before getting back to mixing the rice and vegetables together.

She had to admit, it smelt really good.

Her stomach agreed _loudly_.

_Great,_ this whole day was against her.

He chuckled as she willed her face not to go red.

"Someone's hungry"

"Just get on with it Jones"

"So demanding Swan. You always this snippy with the men that cook for you?"

"Wouldn't know, no guy's cooked for me before"

She had only meant it in passing, but Killian's frown simply deepened.

"A woman like you Swan should have men fighting for the chance to cook for her" there was a disapproving edge to his voice as though he couldn't quite believe that he was the first to ever do such a thing.

"Well I don't"

She wanted to end this conversation already. Having a talk with Jones of all people about the crapshoot that was her love life was not something she _ever_ wanted to be a part of. Especially not when he got all weirdly serious and started saying things like how she deserved better.

That was not the Jones she knew, or was used to.

And since when did he give a damn about how other men treated her? It's not like they were friends.

"Here you go Swan"

He startled her out of her musings as he put a plate of food in front of her. She hadn't even realised he'd finished cooking, and by the time she took her first bite she didn't know what surprised her more. The fact that it wasn't just edible but actually really _good_. Or that he pulled up a seat and sat down to eat with her.

"You haven't eaten?"

He shrugged, "Don't like to eat alone"

It seemed an odd statement, but when she thought about it it made sense. Given the way he had grown up she imagined there were a lot of lonely dinners in the Jones household.

It was only after they'd finished eating and gone to bed that it actually hit her. David and Mary Margaret were out for the night, and she'd found Killian asleep in front of the tv.

He hadn't fallen asleep watching tv.

He'd fallen asleep waiting to _eat with her_.

And she really had no idea how to feel about that.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
